The Farewell
by From Darkness and Light
Summary: Five perspectives, one story.  Kowalski, Skipper, Private, Rico, and Dr. Blowhole are in a heated battle, and soon…All five realize that their final moment is now before passing over.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey! What about the other stories that I never finished writing? :/**

__**Don't worry, this story is really short and everything. I'm already almost done with the other chapter, but I shall upload it tomorrow! Considering I want to upload each chapter one day at a time. There will be a total of seven chapters. So, yeah. Oh! Before I forget, I'm rewinding in my other stories. I'll finish my earliest stories to the latest. So, everyone will be happy! Hope you enjoy this story, though!**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or characters, they belong to Nickelodeon and Dreamworks Animation**

**I do not own the quotes, belongs to their respectful owners**

**I own the story**

**Read and Review!**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

* * *

><p><em>"A man sooner or later discovers that he is the master-gardener of his soul, the director of his life." ~ James Allen<em>

* * *

><p>It was a normal early morning at New York City. The city that never sleeps was always running and about and even the animals within have their own errands to soon attend, an attendance of survival for some others. The rest of the animal kingdom are usually personal and much care-free, not expecting to die so soon and never knowing when one would get run over, causing short morning before moving on. But, as the sun begins to shine, the wind continues to blow, and active movements continue to flow, there is one that is most focused.<p>

It's located in Central Park zoo, which many were being awaken when a shed of light were hit upon them. All were realizing the ball of plasma energy was up in the sky, and knew they were going to live another day, but this thought was in their back of their minds. But, a certain four were already up and about before the sun could gaze upon them. These were known as the four elite penguin team, Kowalski, Private, Rico, and Skipper. The four just finished their training and decided to head down to get some rest before they could go on a mini-mission for the day.

* * *

><p><em>"In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit." ~ Albert Schweitzer<em>

* * *

><p>Private was the first one to enter the HQ. He had a huge smile on his face as he quickly waddled over to the TV. He sat down on his bottom and got the remote to turn on the television. The first thing that popped up was Private's favorite show, The Luna-corn. He swayed slightly back and forth while he watched the unicorn teach young viewers the importance of friendship and a small conflict to show small suspense. The thought of friendship entered his mind with a blow, this caused Private snapped back to reality for a moment.<p>

He looked behind him to see that Rico was painting a portrait of his doll while Skipper was drinking his coffee and going through the files. But, Kowalski was not present, which did not cause alarm, since Private assumed Kowalski was in his lab. But the thought of the three of them brought a calmer smile to the youngest penguin. Private knew the three for most of his life and he was close to each of them. They were a family, but most importantly, they had a strong bond of friendship and they would not abandon each other nor would Private do the same. They'll never swim alone and Private knew it.

The young penguin turned around and faced the TV once more, being sucked back in, to imagination.

* * *

><p><em>"All art is exorcism. I paint dreams and visions too; the dreams and visions of my time. Painting is the effort to produce order; order in yourself. There is much chaos in me, much chaos in our time." ~ Otto Dix<em>

* * *

><p>Rico saw Private already watching his show by the time the maniac entered the headquarters. But, Rico did not mind of such, knowing Private like the mushy stuff, something Rico himself never cared for. But, this did not matter to him; he smiled when coming towards his girl, Ms. Perky. He picked her up from his bunk and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She was a beautiful woman in his eyes, and forever will she be his and his alone. He then went to the main room where showed the presence of Skipper and Private. Rico grinned madly when he set Ms. Perky on the floor and quickly slid to get his art supplies under his bunk mattress. He retrieved the needed supplies and tucked them under his flipper. He carefully went back to Ms. Perky on the floor and set the supplies down before he went to get his stand and portrait paper.<p>

Not sooner or later did he had everything set up. He had Ms. Perky sitting up on a red velvet pillow and had some bombs surround her, but of course they were not ready to explode. Rico would never do that to his object of affection. He started to let his paint brush dip into red, the color of anger. He let his flipper start to actually form a picture on the blank paper. It started to form of not the sitting Ms. Perky, but of her running as if she were alive. She ran as bombs were exploding behind her and had a wicked smile like Rico himself. Speaking of Rico, he was in the portrait too and was right beside the doll. Chaos was drawn in his portrait but so was love and yet balance of his inner soul. He was so much into it that he did not notice Private staring at him and Skipper, having thoughts of his own.

Rico loved to paint.

But, he mostly loved his chaotic yet balanced soul, according to him.

* * *

><p><em>"An intelligent hell would be better than a stupid paradise." ~ Victor Hugo<em>

* * *

><p>When Kowalski entered the HQ, he ignored what was around him and went straight to his lab of his peace. A grin was plastered on his face as he rubbed his flippers together in a diabolical motion. Yes, he tried to do what's right and be the silent hero. But, when it comes to his experiments, all things are pushed aside of consequences and let all his own logic imagination take wing. He lets all his dark thoughts be expressed of his experiments, which would cause others to think of why Kowalski's inventions always cause some world disastrous hazard. But, the egg-head bird did not let those personal thoughts enter his own head. Nor was he really aware of dark thoughts becoming real in his inventions which have a purpose of full-filling peace, decency, or a needed requirement.<p>

As for the moment, Kowalski was mixing chemicals and was building machinery at the side. He did much multi-task and he knew it, and that's what Kowalski loved. The mass of problems set on him were his bliss Hell. The impossible in balance with the possible were in action in his little dome. He loved it when there is a problem he is stuck on and in the next few moments he would figure it out, it was frustrating yet satisfying. But, as much as his mad mind was at work, the penguin knew he would never use it for evil meanings.

To Kowalski, that is unnecessary to do and pointless.

* * *

><p><em>"Men make history and not the other way around. In periods where there is no leadership, society stands still. Progress occurs when courageous, skillful leaders seize the opportunity to change things for the better." ~ Harry S. Truman<em>

* * *

><p>His men were doing their business, and Skipper had no intention to interrupt them as of yet. He needed to gather his own thoughts and decisions to do any action. Even if Kowalski was his option guy, Skipper had to make sure it was the right move in this world that is just a game of chess. He was sitting in a chair as the table was in front of him. The leader penguin was looking through his files of past missions and he studied their moves and studied their strategy and how to perfect it next time. Skipper knew his duty as leader and he knew the heavy responsibility it has.<p>

And, every moment he never regretted it.

The penguins' credo clearly states to never swim alone, and Skipper knows this by heart. And he knew that such a credo is a part of his leadership responsibility. He then gazed behind him to catch a small glimpse of Private watching his show and Rico painting something with a wild smile. The two of them made Skipper smile before he turned back to his files and continued to go through them. He let every information sink in his head and let it wrap around his quick decision making and own logic. But, sometimes Skipper isn't against some relaxation. After-all, the body isn't a machine that can keep going forever and never tire with their power. But, besides that, Skipper knew his place in his team and knew how to deal with it.

After-all, he was the one to bring everyone together.

* * *

><p><em>"A surging, seething, murmuring crowd of beings that are human only in name, for to the eye and ear they seem naught but savage creatures, animated by vile passions and by the lust of vengeance and of hate." ~ Baroness Orczy<em>

* * *

><p>Private screamed and jolted up from surprise when his TV show was replaced with a dolphin's face with a bionic eye.<p>

"Hello, pen-gu-ins." The dolphin, Blowhole grinned darkly.

Skipper immediately ceased what he was doing before and bolted towards the television screen. Rico abandoned his artwork and followed suit as Kowalski opened his lab door when hearing the commotion and was soon shocked to see his enemy on their television again.

"Blowhole!" Skipper snarled, "What're you doing on our TV again?"

The dolphin grinned more so. "Isn't it obvious?"

"You want to surrender and leave us and the humans alone?" Private smiled in hope and let his flippers touch together in pray.

Blowhole burst out in his maniacal laughter, "Like that would happen!"

"Then state your business!" Skipper snapped and walked closer to the TV screen to give Blowhole a death glare.

This did not faze the evil dolphin. "My presence here is simple…I only came to gloat of the success of my plans."

"Whatever it is, we can bring it down!" Kowalski sneered.

Rico nodded in agreement and choked up his famous flame-thrower, now chuckling a bit madly.

Blowhole studied the penguins before him for a moment. He knew that the four birds were practically inseparable and really gave off the impression and definition of team. But, even with this, Blowhole was not going to let them stop his plans. And, of course, there's always the sense of gloating to his enemies as he knows that this time he'll win. And, Blowhole knew that perhaps this will be there finale on planet Earth if he plays his cards right. The smell of revenge fumed around the dolphin as hatred for his enemies were shown in his one good eye. "Not this time…My plans are much darker and devious and you will not stop me!"

The mad scientist dolphin gave one more cackle, before the TV screen shut off, now showing it blank and the reflection of the penguins before it.

* * *

><p><em>"It is well that war is so terrible. We should grow too fond of it." ~ Robert E. Lee<em>

* * *

><p>Kowalski traced the call to Blowhole's location. It was a surprised that Blowhole was all the way in Michigan, near one of the Great Lakes called Michigan Lake. It was a far distance, but Kowalski did make an invention to transport of any needed location. It was one of his inventions he was working on not too long ago and just completed it. Though, it was no guarantee it would really work. But, from the chances Skipper heard and circumstances, he was willing to try it.<p>

The penguins gathered what they needed on this top mission and they knew danger was lurking ahead of them. All penguins were in Kowalski's lab as they stood before the toaster that had much attachments of all color buttons, as well as a metallic blue cover. Kowalski pressed the buttons in speed, knowing everything by memory. The toaster hummed and it started to create a vortex before them, breaking through time and space.

"Here's our chance! Let's go, men!" Skipper yelled before he jumped in first. Kowalski followed suit with a determined frown and held the toaster when they need to come back, then it was Rico who whooped when colliding in, finally it was Private who was most hesitant. After Private entered, the vortex vanished and silence fell in HQ.

This may be the last time the penguins ever exit from their home.


	2. Private

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! And, sadly, I may or may not post chapter three tomorrow. School can be a drag sometimes. :/**

**And, hey! Private may or may not live! It's no guarantee for both options! ^^**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or characters, belong to Nickelodeon and Dreamworks Animation**

**I do not own the quote, disclaimer is down below(next to the actual quote)**

**I do own the story**

**Read and review!**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

* * *

><p>I was in a deep underground base, located in Benton Harbor, Michigan and, very near the great lake of Michigan. In fact, we were under the sandy bays of the beach and I was a bit worried that we were under sand. The rocky Earth soil I can stand, but such weak ground gives me the slight shivers.<p>

Though, these small thoughts were distant from my mind because I and the rest of the team were fighting against Blowhole's minions as the dolphin before us was laughing. For once, our battle was losing against the lobsters. I knew Skippah trained us better than this, but the lobsters seem tougher than they were before. They wore armor against their already red armor shell. Their legs were wrapped in metal but they were still able to move, and apparently moved faster too. It was as if they were half robots but still had their animal interior, like Blowhole himself. But, what were more bizarre were the red eyes of each of them. They sent shivers down my spine and I started to wonder…is this a nightmare? One of them managed to punch my gut which made me bend over from the surprise attack. The same red crawler used his claws to smack me against my cheek.

"Private!"

I turned towards the voice and saw Kowalski slide over and kicked the lobster away. But, this did not do much damage. The lobster recollected himself and charge at us while we both heard the sick clicking legs against the cold metal floor. But, we heard it in a mere second before we felt the impact of the strength of one critter. I and Kowalski flew and slam against the metal wall of Blowhole's base. Skippah and Rico soon joined us by slamming against the wall too, but we quickly jumped up and had our backs against each other's, ignoring the searing pain.

The lobsters surrounded us, and there were more than fifty, I can tell you that! I knew my leader taught me to be brave and embrace your skills to defeat anyone and anything, but terror still reached my heart. I knew that it would take a miracle to save us from this fate.

…Nothing came.

Usually the universe would protect me and my friends, but nothing of that sort came forth. And, before we knew it, a cold cage fell upon us. I was surprised of how this has happened, this never happened before! But, now it is happening as of today. I think Skippah was surprised when I looked towards him.

Blowhole's cackle was soon heard.

I turned towards the direction of the dolphin foe, the under-water mammal scum. I know politeness is important, but he has done so much pure evil deeds that it's not even amusing. Well, then again, evil is never amusing. But, still! I never liked Blowhole and he never liked me back, we had our own hatred but nothing too extreme, I think. He always wanted me as an evil mind-controlled minion, or a slave to his deeds of anything personal or anything brutal. The only slave he didn't want was Skippah, which I never really understood. I've asked Skippah before but he never answered it, stating it was classified. But, my thoughts were broken when Blowhole started to talk.

"I can't believe how easy that was! Then again, I did expect from such after improving my crustaceans red army. Now, you four are under my mercy!" Blowhole grinned deviously. "And, my plan was so simple too…All I really wanted was to have you four here and destroy you before moving onto more serious plans. But, I must get rid of the annoying flightless birds first. Say hello to your final hour."

Kowalski quickly replied, "I think not, Bottle-nose! As even I have a secret weapon that will not let us encounter your planned fate for us!"

I think even Blowhole was confused as was I. When was this secret weapon mentioned? Did I miss something when I, Skippah, Rico, and Kowalski sneaked in the base? Nonetheless, I saw Kowalski elbow Rico's gut to have him throw up the toaster that brought us here…Oh, I get it now! We're going to escape! I suppose the universe is still with us! A little hope was all that was needed. Oh, universe, thank you!

Blowhole, though, quickly reacted. "No, you're not getting away this time! You're all mine!"

"That sounds a bit possessive, even for you." Skippah muttered under his breath, which I happened to hear since I was closest to him.

Blowhole got his flippers through the bars to grasp the toaster, and soon it was all tug and war. Skippah quickly wrapped his flippers around Kowalski's waist to help him get the toaster back too. The lobsters aided Blowhole, but Blowhole would snap at them because they would pinch him. I went to help too, but I heard a scream and felt the intense heat pass next to me.

All was so fast that I didn't have time to react. I blinked and saw what was before me with shock. Rico held a flame-thrower, Blowhole was on the floor squirming as he held his chest in great pain, Skipper stepped back and held his burned flipper in pain but not as hysterical as Blowhole, and the toaster in Kowalski's flippers was burned and it started to crackle electricity. I gasped and shielded my eyes when a burst of red light burst and blinded us all. What I heard next was several screams, which included me, and explosions all around me that made the cage I and my friends were in, take off in the air and slam against a metal wall before we fell and were all over each other upon landing. We twisted ourselves to get out of our mess, and I rubbed my eyes soon after and coughed when smoke was in the air. I waved my flippers to clear the smoke and when it was easier to breathe, I opened my eyes. And, the sight before me let my beak jaw dropped.

Blowhole's base was melted and all technology was destroyed. The walls were half melted too and I saw sand starting to seep in. Blowhole was on the floor and was trying to stifle a cry as his face was...a bloody mess. And, I mean a real bloody mess. The red substance made me see blur and I didn't notice what was going on around me anymore. I felt queasy and the image of Blowhole's gore face was in my mind. The image of where his metal bionic eye was missing and blood seeped from it as it was replaced with fresh blood and showing flesh. I've encountered gruesome sights, but this one was really something else. A distant voice called my name and echoed, but I already fell back and felt the flippers of another hold me up.

The next I saw was blackness…

…It was a while before I came to. I woke up and saw Kowalski, Skippah, Rico, and even Blowhole looking down at me. I slowly sat up and I started to hear the voices around me again, some were insults that I didn't exactly understand, others were asking if I was okay. Kowalski stood in front of my and expected me, and it was only then that I realized I was out of the cage as well as the rest of my friends.

"Private, how many flippers am I holding?" I heard Kowalski say.

I focused on him and saw him holding a single flipper, "One?"

Kowalski smiled and stepped back. "Good, he's fine."

"That's great and all, but, hey, aren't we forgetting something?" Blowhole started, who I may add, has a bandage all wrapped around his damaged eye carefully, as there was some bandages on his chest. He must have put it on himself when I was asleep. And, finally, I noticed he was on the floor, his Segway no longer present. But, this observation escaped me when I heard Blowhole yell, "We're all in grave danger!"

"Wait, what?" I squeaked loudly.

But, they ignored me.

"And, whose fault is that? Yeah, it's you!" Skippah snarled and marched up to Blowhole's face.

"Yah!" Rico joined in, while Kowalski kept a furious frown towards Blowhole.

Blowhole snarled himself, "Me? I didn't create that stupid toaster thing an—"

He was soon cut off by me when I screamed in desperation, "What is going on here? Tell me now!"

They turned towards me when they heard my voice but they remained silent. I gulped and realized that perhaps I spoke too out of turn. "Erm…Please?"

Skippah relaxed and stepped away from Blowhole then he waddled up to me carefully. The serious look on his face but careful gleam in his eye made me nervous. Fear gripped my heart of what Skippah may say and what fate I may encounter.

"Private," Skipper laid his flipper on my shoulder, "Kowalski's invention…back-fired."

I blinked, "Back-fired?"

"My invention, the teleporter—"Kowalski began before interrupted by Blowhole.

"That's the best name you could come up with?"

Kowalski snapped, "I didn't ask for your opinion! Anyway…Originally, my invention was a bomb to set in Blowhole's location. It was to destroy all security and the inventions within it, or anything attached to metal and technology. But, everything didn't add up to my calculations. So, instead, I changed my invention to the teleporter. This was more successful and I went with it, though I forgot to dispatch my previous works on the toaster, therefore the teleporter and the bomb were in one single invention. When Rico burned my invention, it activated the bomb. This means we're stuck down here because the security trapped us in."

"And, to add things worst…My systems took charge without my permission and we now only have twenty minutes or less before my bombs activate and blow up this base with us within it." Blowhole added solemnly.

The news was a slap in the face, leaving a big mark. How could this happen? We're trapped down here and it seemed there is no way out. Another thought entered my head when I noticed the lobsters were gone, which brought me to wonder what happened to them. I asked this and my response made me a bit surprised.

"Blowhole experiment them about a few months ago, and he made their bodies all robotic and metal, which meant the only thing that lived in them was their memory, everything else was technology. And, from the information Kowalski provided, that meant when the toaster bomb blew up, so did those evil hooligans." Skippah answered. "No working technology is working here…Which would also explain Blowhole's eye. But, those red lobsters got the bigger punch."

Pity gripped my heart when I heard this. Those lobsters may have been evil, but they were still living beings. They didn't deserve to die because of Blowhole's decision. It wasn't right and it made me sad for them along with pity. I soon jumped when I heard Rico's war cry and saw him choke up a bunch of bombs on one of the doors. He activated and they exploded, which I and the rest ran for cover to only fly forward of the push of force behind us. When smoked cleared, the door was left undamaged that brought confusion to my eyes and even Skipper and Rico. Kowalski gave no expression but blank, I'm not too sure why. Blowhole coughed from the smoke but he did not hold the confusion of Rico's actions not working. "You can try all you want, pen-gu-in, but this base has an anti-explosive metal technology…We can't get through with your non-stop psychotic antics."

Rico heard these words and these words well. He yapped uncontrollably and was waving his flippers, throwing a fit of the new information. I knew he was angry and I knew there wasn't really much I can do. But, I had to try.

I gulped and went towards my fellow deranged friend, but kept a distant so he won't hit me. "Rico?"

His only response was slapping me on the cheek. I gasped and staggered back in surprise, while tears were in the corner of my eyes. I gazed at him in shock, while Rico was heaving angrily and glared at me darkly. He started to spit out words that I was only able to understand a few which were 'quit' and 'innocent'. But, this did not go too long, because Skippah slid up and slapped Rico in the back of his head. "Soldier, cool it! We don't have time to fight! We're in a middle of a crisis!"

Kowalski intruded, but a continued blank on his face. "It's a crisis we can't get out of, Skipper…"

Skippah quickly turned to him, in shock. "Of course we can! We've been in these situations before! It's not a huge deal!"

"I hate to say that he's right." butted in Blowhole, now holding a crestfallen expression. "We're in a secluded base where I took the liberty to build. You know how I was going to finish all of you off? I planned to trap you in this base then have the base implode to kill you all off…And, it would have been a success, if that teleporter didn't ruin it…Now, we're all in the same fate. The security is busted but locked us in here…We're probably only minutes away now from death."

I studied Blowhole when recovering from Rico's hit and for once, I saw defeat. He was always so prideful and would gloat non-stop as well as have hope that his plans would be bettah next time. But, it seemed the thirst for revenge and hunger of hope to win, vanished before me. This was not the Blowhole that was in front of me…It was a simple dolphin that lost a game he strived for his whole life.

"This is your fault…"

I turned to the voice, not expecting the end so soon. Who I saw was Kowalski, now angry as he clenched his flippers and his brows forward in fury. He repeated, "This is your fault…"

I expected this from Skippah; honestly, I didn't know Kowalski would react faster, especially that it was related to emotion. Kowalski marched up to Blowhole, who was taken back slightly. Kowalski snarled, "You and your evil plans doomed us all! If you never lured us here, none of this would have ever happened! Now, look where we are! Take a fine good look at it!"

This was really out of character from Kowalski! I never knew he would say such things nor did I know he was capable of them. I gazed at Rico and Skippah, both were shock at Kowalski but at the same time, they agreed. I can just tell.

Blowhole was silent, before he let out a long sigh through his blowhole. He seemed distraught too, but that changed into complete anger. "I see my position…I see where I am! And, if I were to change it, I wouldn't! If I die now, then so be it! As long I drag all of you down with me!"

I frowned when hearing this. Something within me told me this was a lie, and a bad one at that. "You don't mean that."

"Of course I do!" Blowhole snapped towards me.

I shook my head, letting my heart speak and the distant thought take wing. "No, you don't…It's true that we all despise you in different ways. But, when it all comes to worst…we never would kill you, and I think you are the same. I feel that you can perfect your securities and henchman. When you trapped us earlier, you only had us in a cage. A cage! We can easily get out of those and you knew it! You may hate us…But, I think we give you a purpose to keep going."

Silence fell again and I stood my ground, though I was a bit nervous of everyone's reaction to it. I meant every word, but I felt no one will really understand. But, it was worth a shot. Skippah was the first to speak. "He may have a point."

I and the rest gazed upon Skippah. He studied each of us, "We kept this tug of war for so long…We always blame the other but we never question why of our motives, nor do we question our own blame. Could it be that Mother Nature is the one who decided to stop us? We live like we're out of place in the world, different…Have we played against the rules long enough? Is this truly the end?"

I was speechless, but I was taking in Skippah's every word. And, I knew that I couldn't answer it without crying. I've thought the universe was always by our side, but maybe it was just toying with us. The very thought of my demise let tears escape my eyes and I shivered. I never had the chance to find love, never had a chance to raise a child or possibly children, and never had a chance of full-filling my personal dream. A dream to live in Nova Scotia with my family, which was my vision of paradise. These thoughts caused my heart to sinker further down.

"If it is the end…The end of us and our continuous battles, let me just say all of you were a worthy opponent. And, that, sadly, you did give me a purpose to keep creating plans. But, perhaps, I should have moved on long ago." Blowhole looked away and closed his only eye. Never before I saw him in this light, and it was actually nice to see him normal for once. Or, at least, have some heart in his pure evil soul. But, then again, maybe he wasn't all that evil.

Rico rasped with a sorrowful gaze. "Sorry…"

"I think we're all sorry." Skipper intruded, "But, for different reasons."

"For we all have different perspectives." Kowalski added.

"Let it be truce, in our final moments." Blowhole slid up on the floor, towards me and the team.

I nodded and I was the first to let my flipper touch Blowhole's, agreeing. Kowalski was next and laid his flipper on mine. Then it was Rico, and finally Skippah.

We remained that way, waiting for our last breath and perhaps even a miracle that by some chance we make it out alive.

How I wish that w—

_BOOM_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Imagine all the people living life in peace. You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us, and the world will be as one." ~ John Lennon<em>_


End file.
